Asuma's Pupil
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Ya, walaupun Asarai memang sedikit merepotkan tapi Shikamaru tetap saja menyanginya karena Asarai lah yg dapat memunculkan kembali ingatannya pada Asuma, sang sensei idola. Dialah Asarai, Asuma's pupil. RnR please! No flame! don't like don't read!


Readers-san! Lama tak jumpa!

Ketemu lagi dengan Reikan si author nista.

Setelah lama hiatus akibat padatnya tugas dan ujian di sekolah Reikan kembali lagi menghadirkan karya-karya nista Reikan.

Di fic kali ini Reikan secara tidak sengaja *?* mengambil genre family sebagai latar genre fic ini.

Ya fic ini sih menceritakan tentang Shikamaru dan Asarai (ASumA-kuRenAI) yg merupakan anak dari Asuma dan Kurenai.

Di fic ini Reikan sengaja buat Shikamaru sebagai rokudaime jadi gak boleh ada yg protes... hehehe :D

Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto-sensei ijinkanlah author nista ini memakai chara buatanmu dalam sebuah fic nista… onegaishimasu sensei… hehehe

Warning: OoC, OC, Typo(s) bertebaran.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot langsung saja inilah dia fic nista Reikan.

Don't like Don't read!

**Asuma's Pupil**

"Ohayou Shikamaru-jisan!", sebuah teriakan salam bervolume tinggi membuyarkan mimpi Shikamaru.

"Huh, Asarai-kun." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Ojisan ajari aku melempar shuriken! Mau ya?" pintanya.

"Huh, mendokusei. Minta tolong dengan Temari-basan saja. Ojisan lagi sibuk." Delik shikamaru.

Si bocah hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi muka cemberut mendengar perkataan sang Paman.

"Rokudaime-sama ini dokumen perjanjian shinobi dengan Boushigakure. Mohon Rokudaime-sama lihat dulu." Ujar salah seorang anbu yg muncul secara mendadak memberitahukan mengenai sebuah dokumen penting.

"Tuh kan Asarai-kun, lihat Ojisan sangat sibuk nih jadi jangan ganggu dulu ya." Tutur sang hokage berambut nanas. Shikamaru memang baru saja dilantik menjadi Rokudaime setelah pengunduran diri Tsunade. Dan sepertinya dialah sang kandidat tunggal pewaris tahta hokage mengingat Naruto sang bocah hokage masa depan sudah lama mati saat menghadapi pertarungan maut dengan Sasuke yg membinasakan keduanya.

"Huh, itu sih Cuma alasanmu saja… liat saja Ojisan akan kukadukan pada Obasan biar Ojisan dimarahi. Weeekk…" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah ejekan.

"Hei jangan kadukan aku pada monster itu." Pinta shikamaru.

"Baiklah gak akan kukadukan tapi Ojisan harus mau ya bantu aku latihan shuriken?" tawar si bocah licik.

"Huh dasar bocah merepotkan selalu saja mengancam dengan ancaman seperti itu." Gerutu Hokage jenius itu.

Shikamaru akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti kemauan Asarai.

…

Mereka berdua pergi ke hutan tempat para murid akademi biasanya latihan shuriken. Tempat dimana banyak sekali pohon yg sudah diberi bulatan-bulatan untuk dipidik.

"Hei Ojisan ajarkan aku." Ujar Asarai.

"Huh, bukannya di akademi Iruka-sensei sudah mengajarimu teknik dasar melempar shuriken?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah sih, tapi aku ingin diajari juga oleh Rokudaime hokage." Pinta Asarai.

"Huh, baiklah untuk melempar senban shuriken (shuriken bintang bermata empat) ini yg perlu kau lakukan adalah memberi gerak rotasi yg cukup dengan memelintirnya sesuai kemampuanmu. Semakin cepat kau melakukan rotasi maka akan semakin cepat pula rotasi pada shuriken. Gerak rotasi inilah yg akan member efek gergaji pada shuriken. Jika kau-" Shikamaru yg tadinya asyik menjelaskan penggunaan shuriken omongannya menjadi terputus melihat Asarai malah kebingungan dengan penjelasan panjang lebarnya itu.

"Hei Asarai! Kau memperhatikan omonganku tidak?"

"Penjelasanmu terlalu rumit Shikamaru-Jisan."

"Huh, jadi apa gunanya mulutku berbuih untuk menjelaskan ini padamu?"

"Hehehe gomen ne Jisan."

"huh."

"Oh ya Ojisan, bagaimana kalau memeragakan teknik pelemparan shuriken?"

"Ya sudah akan kuperagakan. Lihat ini!"

Sebuah shuriken yg tentunya sudah dialiri chakra elemen angin shikamaru melesat dengan putaran yg super cepat dan menembus batang pohon di hadapannya dengan pidikan yg pas ditengah.

"Sugoii desu ne!" kagum Asarai.

"Ya sudah aku sudah mencontohkannya, itu teknik pelemparan tingkat tinggi yg tentunya merupakan teknik khusus milikku. Sekarang kau mulailah berlatih teknik dasarnya bocah!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Baik!" sahut Asarai.

Sementara Asarai berlatih Shikamaru mengambil sebuah posisi yg pas di bawah pohon untuk tidur. Tidak ia pedulikan Asarai yg sedang berlatih. Shikamaru beralih ke dunia mimpi.

…

"Uhuk.. uhuk… uhuk…" suara batuk yg cukup keras dan kepulan asap yg membuat udara semakin pengap membangunkan pemuda klan nara ini dari tidurnya.

Dilihatnya Asarai sedang terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi benda favorit Shikamaru, yaitu ROKOK.

Rupanya Asarai berhasil merogoh kocek sang hokage yg terlelap untuk dapat mengambil rokok yg biasa dihisap oleh Shikamaru dan juga mendiang ayahnya.

"Hei bocah! Siapa yg mengizinkanmu mencuri rokokku? Dan kau masih di bawah umur jadi belum boleh merokok." Seloroh Shikamaru.

"Habisnya tadi saat aku latihan Ojisan malah tidur. Lagipula saat sudah dewasa nanti aku juga akan mengikuti jejak Otousan dan Ojisan sebagai shinobi perokok handal." Ungkap Asarai.

"Hei bocah! Asal kau tahu merokok itu dapat menyebabkan kanker, gangguan pernapasan, penurunan kecepatan berpikir otak dan hal berbahaya lainnya. Jadi jangan merokok!" jelas Shikamaru layaknya sedang member penyuluhan bahaya rokok di iklan-iklan rokok.

"Terus kenapa Ojisan dan Otousan juga merokok?" Tanya Asarai.

"Hehehe mau bagaimana lagi, sudah kecanduan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil nyengir.

"Huh, dasar Ojisan aneh!" ejek Asarai.

"Hah sudahlah. Kau lanjut saja dulu latihannya, aku masih ingin melanjutkan tidur." Seloroh Shikamaru.

Akhirnya Asarai kembali melanjutkan latihannya yg tadi sempat terhenti.

Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara rintihan…

"Aduh, sakiiiitt! Ojisaaaan!" teriak Asarai ditengah rintihannya.

Shikamaru yg belum sempat berimigrasi ke dunia mimpi tersebut langsung menuju kea rah Asarai.

"Hei, kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sewaktu aku melempar shuriken, shurikennya lalu memantul di pohon dan berbalik menyerang kakiku. Huhuhu sakit!" terang Asarai sambil memegangi betisnya yg berdarah.

Shikamaru langsung menyobek lengan baju jouninnya untuk kemudian mengikat betis Asarai supaya pendarahannya berhenti.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang, nanti Kurenai-sensei malah marah padaku karena tidak bisa menjaga anaknya yg nakal sepertimu." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan Ojisan." Sahut Asarai.

"Ya sudah. Dasar anak manja yg merepotkan. Ayo kugendong." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Yosha!" teriak Asarai kegirangan karena sang Rokudaime hokage akan menggendongnya.

Di perjalanan pulang…

"Hei Ojisan, Okaasan pasti akan memarahiku nanti." Ucap Asarai.

"Yah begitulah." Cetus Shikamaru.

"Tampaknya Ojisan sangat benci berurusan dengan perempuan?" Tanya Asarai.

"Ya begitulah. Asal kau tahu saja kau tak akan pernah bisa menebak pikiran mereka. Kau juga tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara memposisikan diri saat bersama mereka. Mereka bisa saja melakukan sedikit trik kecil dalam permainan pikiran untuk mencoba membuatmu melakukan apa yg mereka inginkan. Mendokusei." Jelas pria pemalas ini.

"Oh begitu ya? Bagaimana dengan istrimu itu, Temari-basan?" Asarai bertanya lagi.

"Menurutku dia bahkan lebih menakutkan dan merepotkan dari ibuku." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa Ojisan menikah dengannya?" lagi-lagi Asarai bertanya.

"Yah, tidak peduli seberapa merepotkan seorang wanita, dia akan menunjukkan sisi yg lembut dari dirinya kepada lelaki yg dicintainya. Yah, tidak selamanya mereka itu merepotkan terkadang aku malah menyesal telah berpikiran sepert itu saat kebaikan hati seorang wanita menembus lubuk hatiku." Terang Shikamaru.

"Oh begitu ya…" ucap Asarai.

"Ya begitulah. Oke, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu, titipkan salamku pada ibumu. Ja mata!" tukas Shikamaru sembari menghilangkan jejak kembali ke gedung hokage. Ia memang mesti cepat-cepat kembali karena pekerjaanya sudah sangat menumpuk.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Mengapa pekerjaan menjadi hokage ini begitu merepotkan? Huh." Gerutu Shikamaru.

…

Kringggg…. Kringgg…..

Suara alarm membangunkan shikamaru dari tidurnya.

"Huh, apakah dering alarm ini tidak bisa lebih keras daripada ini? Lama-lama gendang telingaku bisa pecah! Kembali lagi ke pagi hari yg merepotkan." Gerutu Shikamaru.

Yah, si pemuda nara ini memang adalah orang yg paling sering menggerutu di konoha.

"Shikamaru-kun! Sarapannya sudah siap!" seru istrinya, Temari.

Shikamaru bergegas keluar, ia tidak mau wanita yg satu itu menjadi tambah cerewet pagi ini. Ya, mereka berdua memang baru saja menikah 6 bulan yg lalu dan sekarang Temari tengah mengandung benih cintanya dengan pemuda nara tersebut.

"Kau memasak apa pagi ini Temari-chan?" Tanya Shikamaru lembut.

"Aku memasak kari kesukaanmu. Makan yang banyak ya." Tutur Temari.

"Wah, arigatou Temari-chan… hehehe. Oh ya sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas dulu demi kesehatanmu dan juga dia." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kepada perut temari yg membuncit.

"Ya, baiklah. Kau juga jangan bermalas-malasan begitu! Setidaknya tunjukkanlah ekspresi wajah yg lebih bersemangat untuk hidup. Kau ini kan hokage!" cetus wanita berkuncir empat itu.

"Huh, mendokusei…" gerutu Shikamaru.

…

Hari ini pekerjaan sang hokage memang tidak terlalu banyak. Dokumen-dokumen yg dulunya menumpuk sudah dapat terselesaikan berkat bantuan Chouji yg ternyata sangat pandai mengolah isi dokumen tersebut tentunya dengan sedikit (banyak) traktiran yakiniku yg harus diberikan Shikamaru pada pemuda tambun akimichi tersebut.

"Yo, Asarai-kun!" sapa Shikamaru.

"Ojisan!" sahut Asarai.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, rasa perihnya sudah lumayan berkurang tapi tetap saja Okaasan melarangku untuk berjalan. Katanya nanti lukanya melebar lagi kalau banyak bergerak." Tutur Asarai.

"Hahaha terima saja nasibmu bocah." Tawa Shikamaru.

"Huh. Oh ya Ojisan aku bosan nih lama-lama di rumah terus gak ada yg bisa kulakukan." Ucap Asarai.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau kita bermain shogi?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Shogi? Apa itu shogi?" Tanya Asarai.

"Loh? Kau tidak tahu apa itu shogi?" heran Shikamaru.

Bocah berambut coklat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dulu Okaasan pernah mengajarkannya padaku sih. Okaasan bilang dulu Otousan sering bermain shogi dengan Ojisan." Jawab Asarai.

"Ya, permainan shogi dilakukan oleh dua orang yakni sente dan gote. Shogi sendiri bisa dibilang sebagai caturnya orang jepang, dan permainannya pun juga mirip dengan catur. Hanya saja dalam shogi musuh yg telah mati bisa dijadikan sebagai prawira di pihak kita." Ujar Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Dijadikan di pihak kita? Itu kan curang!" sahut Asarai yg tampaknya mulai sedikit tertarik.

"Ya, tapi itulah taktiknya. Walaupun di dunia nyata taktik ini adalah hal yg tabu sebagaimana dulu seorang missing-nin bernama Obito telah menghidupkan kembali jasad ayahmu untuk dijadikan sebagai prajurit tempurnya." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar hal itu dari Okaasan." Ujar Asarai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung bermain saja? Learning by process hehehe." Tawar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, ayo Ojisan!" setuju Asarai.

Shikamaru lalu bertanding shogi dengan Asarai, walau semestinya dalam melawan seorang grandmaster shogi shikamaru bisa menang kurang dari 10 langkah, tapi untuk saat ini dia berniat untuk lebih berperan mengajari bukan untuk mencapai kemenangan. Oleh karena itu Shikamaru tidak buru-buru mendapatkan Tsumi (skak mat).

Asarai tampak asyik dalam bermain shogi dan mungkin permainan ini suatu saat akan jadi kegemarannya juga.

"Tsumi!" ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba, tampaknya walaupun sedang berperan sebagai pengajar ia tetap tidak tahan juga untuk secepatnya mendapatkan tsumi.

"Tsumi? Apa itu Tsumi, Ojisan?" Tanya Asarai.

"Tsumi itu posisi dimana sang raja tidak dapat lagi melakukan hal apapun untuk dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dari terkaman musuh." Terang Shikamaru.

"Oh iya ya, mau digerakkan kemanapun rajaku sudah terkepung. Hehehe." Gelak Asarai.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat anak dari sensei yg sangat dihormatinya itu tertawa.

"Oh ya, Ojisan. Jika dalam dunia nyata berarti raja dari konoha ini adalah Ojisan sebagai hokage, benar kan?" Tanya Asarai.

"Salah." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kok salah? Bukannya raja itu adalah pemimpin?" Tanya Asarai lagi.

"Ya, dulu Ojisan pikir juga begitu tetapi ternyata ada pihak lain yg lebih pantas disandingkan sebagai raja dari konoha." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Oh ya? Siapa pihak itu?" lagi-lagi Asarai bertanya penasaran.

"Generasi muda Konoha. Daun-daun kecil yg baru bersemi seperti dirimu dan teman-temanmu yg lain. Karena kalianlah yg akan menjadi pondasi tentang bagaimanakah nasib desa ini kelak." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh begitu ya, lalu posisi Ojisan sebagai apa?" Tanya Asarai.

"Sebagai bidak yg akan selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin bahkan berani mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi sang raja." Tukas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum teringat dengan momen ketika Asuma dulu juga mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Hei hei kalian ini bermain shogi terus sampai lupa waktu." Sebuah sahutan datang dari seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitamnya yg panjang.

"Kurenai-sensei?" sahut Shikamaru.

"Ya, ini kubawakan camilan untuk kalian." Ujar Kurenai sambil menyodorkan beberapa buah cake buatanya. "Dimakan ya!" tambahnya.

"Ya!" sahut Asarai dan Shikamaru serentak.

Lalu mereka mencomot beberapa buah cake sekaligus sebagai sinyal bahwa sesungguhnya mereka memang sudah lapar.

"Oishii!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

'Kau sudah menjadi sensei yg hebat untuk Asarai, Shikamaru' ujar Kurenai dalam hati.

Asuma yg sedang merenung di alam sana juga tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan gurunya tersebut.

Ya, walaupun Asarai memang sedikit merepotkan tapi Shikamaru tetap saja menyanginya karena Asarai lah yg dapat memunculkan kembali ingatannya pada Asuma, sang sensei idola.

Dialah Asarai, Asuma's pupil.

^OWARI^

Yo, Readers-san! Bagaimana? Ancur ya? Hahaha entah apa yg terjadi dengan pikiran Reikan sehingga membuat fic nista seperti ini…

Sepertinya sih family nya gak kerasa.. hehehe

No flame!

Oh ya kalau boleh Rei minta review nya ya! Hehe

Hontou ni arigatou! Ja mata!


End file.
